Kunoichi Summoning
by Darkbetrayer
Summary: What happens when Naruto accidentally creates a scroll to summon female ninjas? Please R&R. Note from everyone's favorite author.
1. Chapter 1

**Kunoichi Summoning**

**I do not own naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

"NARUTO, this is the last time I'm telling you to get out of my office," yelled Tsunade. "We are extremely busy at the moment so Kakashi and Jiraiya are not available. So get out."

"But granny I need someone to help me trai….," Naruto started to say but Tsunade flicked him in the forehead and Naruto blasted through the roof.

_Shit,_ she thought. _The brat made me put another whole in the roof._

"What's wrong with her," Naruto grumbled to himself. "I only asked her for someone to help me train about 30 times today. I can't do much by myself." He slowly climbed to his feet wincing from the pain and looked around. "Stupid granny, she blasted me all the way to the training fields."

_**Brat, why do you keep making so much noise.**_

_Shut up you stupid fox, _Naruto thought. _I need to think of a way to train._

_**Ha, a stupid brat like you could never learn to train on his own.**__** You could barely train with perverts teaching you.**_

_Then maybe you should help me train you damn fox!_Naruto thought. _Well you might be a pervert._

_**Why**__** would I help you? You are a loud mouth brat who just happens to be the jail cell of the greatest ettchi….demon of all times. Not only that you signed a summoning contract with TOADS of all things. All toads are good for is over a fire. You should have made it with the foxes.**_

_So this is why you won't help me,__ because I signed a contract with the toads. So why don't I sign with the foxes, then you can help me._

_**That's impossible. The scroll was destroyed a long time ago.**_

_Why then did you want me to sign it then if it__'s destroyed!!!!!! Then why don't I just create a new scroll to summon them then. _Naruto thought sarcastically.

……………_**. There's an idea brat. Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought you were. No wait you are, but even retards think of something good every now and then.**_

_Hey! So how do I make it?_

_**First you must get a special scroll **__**to use as the main summoning contract. I believe there might be some in the hokage's tower.**_

_Easy, I'll get it and bring it back here._

_**Foolish brat**_, the Kyuubi thought, _**like I would let you summon the foxes. I wonder how I can make this entertaining**____** for me**__**………………**_

The Next Day…………..

_So far so good,_Naruto thought, _I haven't been seen yet. Oh please let her be gone._ Naruto was sneaking along the corridor to the hokage's office. He rounds the corridor and stops at the hokages door. _Oh God, please don't let her be in. _He opened the door a crack, flinching as it creaked open, and peered inside. _Good she's not here._

Naruto hopped inside and quickly shut the door. He runs around the room throwing open drawers, cabinets and desks. "Man she keeps her desk a mess, papers everywhere. What a lazy hokage. Now let's see were is it." Naruto opens a drawer, "Here it is." He pulls outs a large scroll wrapped in a binding with a seal on it. "It doesn't seem all that impressive really. You think it would have cool designs on it or something"

Suddenly behind the door he heard, "Shizume, I need a drink, hurry and get me one. Yes, I'll work on the paperwork." Click

_OH SHIT.__ She's here._ _I need to hide. Crap the office is a mess too._

"So much paperwork, guess I'll have to work on it." Tsunade sighs. She sits down and begins to sign papers. "Faster I sign, faster it's over. Shizume doesn't need to know I didn't read any of this." _Is it my imagination or is the office messier then usual._

Poof A ninja suddenly appeared in front of Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, they need you immediately at the hospital," he said.

"What is it now" Tsunade demanded.

"It's about Maito Gai's group. They seem to have been involved with a training accident."

"What happened" Tsunade almost yelled in frustration. "I specifically told him not to do the death training with Lee in the condition he's in."

"Well…. It's not like that." said the Ninja nervously.

"Then, what happened!" Tsunade yelled.

"We are not exactly sure all we know is a large coconut was shoved up Gai's….." he began.

"That's enough. Let's go." Tsunade interrupted disappearing in a puff of smoke. The ninja quickly followed.

"That was close," Naruto sighed as he opened the ceiling tile that he hid in. "I probably shouldn't have dropped the scroll in the pile of papers when I hid. ARG, now I have to find it again." He knocked off papers on her desk looking for it with growing frustration. _Stupid granny if she just kept her office clean._

_Hey fox I got the scroll and I am back in the field, now what?_

_**Unroll it and let me make sure its working.**_

Naruto unrolls the scroll and lays it out on the grass. _There you go._ _This had better work I could have been killed if I was caught._

_**Release my chakra so I can initiate the summoning contract. **_Naruto nods and focuses on the red chakra within him. The grass started to bend away from him as the red chakra engulfed his body and slid like water to the scroll.

_**Hmm? It seems as if it was signed by that female hokage. I could use this to my **__**advantage; it was always so dull around here.**_ The kyuubi caused Tsunade's name to disappear from sight on the scroll.

The flow of chakra out of Naruto stopped. _**Okay brat it's ready for you to summon once you sign with blood.**_

_Finally,_ Naruto bites his finger and signs his name onto the contract._ Uhg, I always hate this part. What are the hand signs?_

_**This could take awhile.**_

_Okay I am finally ready to do this._

_**And it took only what 3 hours of practicing.**__** With that speed you could be the Hokage next millennium.**_

_Shut up._ Naruto quickly does a few seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" He hits the ground with the palm of his hand.

A large cloud of smoke appears and Naruto can barely make out a shape in the smoke. "What is going on here, why am I here," said a familiar voice.

_That voice sounds familiar, it can't be. _"Granny is that you," Naruto said weekly.

The smoke cleared and Naruto slowly recognized Tsunade standing there. "Naruto is that you, what's going on?"

_Oh crap._

_**He**__**he.**_

_**End of chapter one**_

This is my first time writing a fanfic. It's not the best but I hope to improve. This chapter is a little short and the next ones should be longer. I just had to get the boring introduction out of the way. Its going to get much better. _Foxy grin_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

"Uh…Hi granny," Naruto said nervously _WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED_

_**I thought I would have a little fun brat. You think I would let you summon the foxes, the greatest of all beings.**_

_You're slightly conceited__, but you couldn't have planned this all, what happened?_

_**She signed the contract paper before I used my chakra to form the contract. She is now considered the boss. The contract, it seems, summons kunoichi's.**_

_You mean I can summon girls?_

_**Yes.**_

_Awesom…I mean crap but Tsunade is here. She will probably kill me._

"Naruto, this is the last time I'm going to ask nicely. What is going on?" Tsunade said in her dangerously sweet voice. Naruto heard the tone and froze. _I'm going to die here._

"Well Granny, this is what happened." Naruto started talking and was rambling as fast as his hyperactive mouth could talk, which is about 50 words a second. "After you knocked me out of your office I talked to the stupid fox. He said for training I should sign a contract for foxes. I snuck in your office and took a blank scroll of summoning. Then you came in and I dropped it on your desk when I hid. You then signed it without looking at it and then left with another ninja. I took the scroll here and the fox activated it. When I tried to summon a fox you appeared, and that's about it."

"Wait, what?" asked a shocked Tsunade. "You created a summoning scroll that summons people?

"Only females."

"Oh crap and it's partially my fault?" asked Tsunade. "This could be bad."

'What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The scroll must be destroyed before he finds it………"

"Who?" wondered Naruto? His thoughts wondering, _no, Wait, it couldn't be, oh shit……Kakashi!_

Is he dense or what?

Back at the hokage's office……………

"Naruto listen up. You are never allowed to tell anyone about this scroll," Tsunade warned Naruto. "If you do I will personally kill you."

_Gulp_ "Okay, I promise." Naruto stammered.

"Leave now. Oh and if I catch you stealing from me again I will neuter you."

Naruto scampers out the door. _Stupid granny, it was her and the foxes fault. Why do I always get in trouble for it? _Naruto opens the door to his house… apartment….his sleeping area. (I'm not sure what to call it) "I wish Sakura was here at least she would train with me." _Stupid vacation time she saved up. Leaving for some stupid hot springs resort…._

_**Why don't you summon her here then?**_

_If I do that granny would kill me._

_**No. The hag said she would only hurt you if you told people about the scroll and stole from her again. This Sakura girl you crush on all the time wouldn't tell the hag that you told her.**_

_Knowing Sakura, she would probably beat me through the wall._

_**A coward like you could never be the hokage, **_the fox said smiling to himself. _**This brat is so easy to manipulate**_.

_I'm not falling for it._

_**Damn**_.

The next day…………..

"Sasuke want to train." Naruto yelled across the street as he saw his comrade.

"No."

"Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"No. I'm busy." Sasuke said in his usual nonchalant attitude walking to the hokage's tower.

'Naruto you can come train with us," a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Neji and Lee walking toward him.

"Hey Lee," Naruto replied. "Where're we going?"

"We got permission to use training field four." Lee said.

"Cool lets go." Naruto said happily. _Finally group training. _The group makes there way to the training field.

'So what happened to Gai, Lee?" asked Naruto.

"Gai-sensei was injured in a training accident." Lee said with a sad expression on his face. Then his eyes burned with fire, "But he will be up in know time to train us again."

"Neji what happened," Naruto asked sighing while Lee blabbered on about nothing in particular.

"One of his training was to throw coconuts in a one mile diameter and we had to catch them all before they hit the ground," Neji said. "For each coconut that hits the ground we had to run 10 laps around the mountain." His face flinched.

_Wow and that wasn't even the death training. _"So then what happened?"

"After wards we had lunch and Lee accidentally had a sip of alcohol."

"That explains everything. I don't want to know the details. So did granny fix him up?"

Lee finally decided to stop rambling. "He was fine, he just has to rest, but he still burns with the passion of youth. Tsunade-sama said it only took 3 disembowelments and a long pair of pliers to complete the surgery." Naruto and Neji both flinched at these words.

"Finally, we're here. Let's start training." Naruto virtually yelled.

"Naruto we can spar two on one against Neji." Lee suggested. Neji didn't even say a word he just took his starting position. Lee and Naruto then went into there positions.

One hour later…..

Naruto and Lee were panting hard with sweat dripping from their faces. Neji was still calmly standing in the same spot he started in. None of Naruto's and Lee's attacks could break through Neji's defense.

_Damn he has improved, _Naruto thought. _It's time for Neji to fall; let's see how he can fight against a toad._

"Lee, distract him for a second."

"Roger Naruto." Lee quickly charges to Neji. Neji effortlessly blocks Lee's attack and knocks him back wit ha gentle fist.

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yells, throwing his palm down on the ground.

_**Hey brat, what is that other Hyuga you know? The female one?**_

_Who Hinata?_ Naruto thought this right before his hand hit the ground. A smoke cloud appears.

_**Yes, her.**_

_What about her?_

_**You just summoned her.**_

_WHAT?_

The smoke began to clear and Naruto, Neji, and Lee all saw Hinata standing there in a towel. Hinata looked around confused saw Neji and started to open her mouth. Then she saw Naruto. Her face flushed and she passed out.

Neji rounded on Naruto. "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lee for once seemed to be for a loss of words. Though, that could be because he was trying to hold back Neji from killing Naruto.

Naruto had no choice but to tell them what happened. "I'm sorry I meant to summon a toad but the fox made me think about Hinata right before I summoned."

"You created a scroll to summon females?" asked a bewildered Neji.

Meanwhile in a tree watching the ninjas…………….

"I saw everything. I must get that scroll," said everyone's favorite super-pervert.

Isn't the fox great. I bet everyone thought Sakura would be the first summon. HAHAHA. I like throwing that change of plot in there. I'm thinking of which person Naruto summons next. If anyone has any ideas leave them in a review. I also like to thank everyone who posted a review. It's nice to see that people like my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ****Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

"Naruto we need to get Hinata back to the Hyuga house," Neji said. "She is currently supposed to be in the bath so she will not be missed for a little bit, but we must hurry."

"How do you suppose we get her back," Naruto retorted.

"Kurenai," Lee offered. "She would take her back and she wouldn't let herself be caught."

"We need to get her here quick," Naruto said. "One of us needs to fetch her." At this both Lee and Neji looked at him.

"What?"

"Naruto, you can summon her here," Lee pointed out.

"Oh. I can."

_Idiot_ Neji thought.

"Well here goes nothing. Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled throwing his palm on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared Kurenai was standing there.

"Where am I," she asked looking around. "Neji, Lee, and Naruto what are you doing here." She then spotted Hinata on the ground. "HINATA, what happened to here?" she asked rushing to Hinata.

"She's okay Kurenai-sensei." Neji said. "She just fainted."

"Then how did she get out here in a towel."

"It's Naruto's fault. I'll explain later. Right now we need you to get her home before anyone finds out she is missing."

Kurenai nodded to this and then turns to Naruto. "I don't know what you did but the hokage will here of this." She disappears in a flash.

_I'm going to die_

Later that day at the hokage's office…………….

"NARUTO," Tsunade yelled at Naruto. "I told you yesterday what would happen if you told anyone about that scroll."

"Please don't kill me," Naruto whined. "It was the stupid foxes fault."

"I don't care whose fault it was. Now that people know of the scroll we have to seal it away. Come here."

Naruto didn't really want to go near someone whose punches could flatten mountains but it was better not to anger an already angered hokage. He walked forward till he was right next to the hokage. Tsunade in one fluid movement grabbed the seal from Naruto made a few quick hand signs and pressed the scroll onto Naruto's arm. There was a flash of light and the scroll disappeared.

"OW. What did you do?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade as a searing pain went across his arm.

"Look at your left shoulder." Naruto looked at his left shoulder and saw a small seal. "This is where we are hiding the scroll until we can find out how to destroy it. The fox's chakra is infused into it and it's extremely strong."

"Why do we need to hide it?"

"Because of certain people."

"Kakashi?" This comment earned Naruto a smack through the wall of the hokage's office.

At Konoha ramen shop……………..

"Hey old man another ramen." Naruto yelled while gulping down his 4th bowl of ramen.

"Coming right up Naruto."

"Greeting Naruto, It has been awhile," said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around on the spot.

"Her Ero-sensei"

A vein in Jiraiya's head twitched but he controlled it. "You know I don't like you calling me that," he said pulling up a seat next to Naruto. _I must get that scroll._

"So, what's up sensei? You here to train me?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I just stopped by to say hi to my favorite student. How about I buy you a couple more bowls of ramen."

"You're the best sensei," Naruto yelled happily.

One hour and many bowls of ramen later……………….

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the streets of Konoha talking.

"So Naruto, I heard an interesting story from Tsunade," Jiraiya lied.

"What was that?"

"It involved a summoning scroll."

"Yea something liked that happen," Naruto replied. _Something is wrong here but I don't know what._

"How about letting me sign it. As a favor to you sensei who has trained you so well."

"I can't Tsunade would kill me. Besides it is sealed away."

"I can remove that seal. I need to be able to summon females….women….umm," Jiraiya could not contain his excitement and stumbled.

"You pervert, you just want it to be a bigger pervert." Naruto said backing away.

"Naruto, you will give me that scroll or else."

"Never! Sexy Jutsu!" A blond female with clouds covering certain sections stood before Jiraiya.

Jiraiya swooned but stayed up. "Not this time kid, the scroll is more important." Jiraiya move toward Naruto. He had to fight not to fall to a nosebleed but the thought of the scroll kept him on his feet.

_Crap_. "Shadow clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled separating into 5 different clones. They each ran off into a separate direction of Konoha.

"Brat I will get that scroll."

The chase went on for over an hour. Jiraiya had to chase each clone. He beat one trying to hide in a women's bathroom, one under an old building, one hiding in the back of the ramen shop, and one in the hot spring area. He finally cornered the real Naruto.

"Give it up kid, the scroll will be mine."

"Never!" _I only have one chance or he will get the scroll. _"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto hit the ground with his hand.

"What are you trying to pull you bra……." _Oh shit._

In front of Naruto the smoke cleared and there stood the one person who Jiraiya feared more then anything else. Tsunade.

"Granny, help, Ero-sensei is trying to get the scroll."

"He is, is he? Naruto it was good of you to summon me here. Jiraiya its time for you to learn your lesson." Tsunade said smiling diabolically and cracking her knuckles.

Jiraiya blood ran cold. "Tsunade lets not get violent, I just wanted the scroll for my research…….."

A cry then echoed through Konoha. Many people looked around for the source of the girl screaming. The cry was so loud it still echoes in the empty alleys of Konoha. Noone is sure what happen there, all they know for sure is that Jiraiya was never the same again and the only words they could get out of him were………….."My…_gasp_..._…_ balls"

I like to thank Kaiya Reimiya who gave me a ton of ideas. I may slow down with the chapters because of school but I will try to continue adding chapters. Thanks to everyone who left a review. If you want a specific kunoichi to be in a chapter leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

"Old man another ramen, miso style" Naruto yelled after finishing his 9th bowl.

"Coming right up Naruto."

"Enjoying yourself Naruto? "A voice asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned on the spot. "Kakashi-sensei, you're finally back. You're here to train me, right?"

"Not just you, the entire team. We are meeting at the bridge leading to training field five in two hours."

"Finally," Naruto yelled punching the air.

2 hours later…………………..

"He's still not here," grumbled Naruto.

"What did you expect," said Saukra. She had just recently gotten back from her vacation. "He is never on time." _That lazy good for nothing sensei, I want to knock his lights out._

Sasuke just stood there in his usual emo style cloths. _Why do I keep coming at the time he sets for us?_

2 hours later………

Poof Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

"Well I was going to be on time, but my favorite book got turned into a movie so I had to watch it."

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto and Sakura yelled.

_That's probably true,_ Sasuke thought.

In training field 5………………….

"I came back to tell all of you something important. In one month's time there will be a friendly tournament between ally villages. There are 3 group classes, genin, chunin, and jounin."

"Alright I'm going to beat all those jounin," Naruto burst out, earning him a smack on the head my Sakura.

"No Naruto, you Sasuke, and Sakura will enter the genin tournament, if you so choose to. So, are you all interested?"

"Yes!" said Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke merely shrugged.

"Okay, this is part of your training. You must steal my book away from me."

"Why sensei," Sakura asked.

"I need to test you seriously and I will be serious if you try to take my book," Kakashi replied pulling down his masked to release his sharingan.

_He is serious, _all three of them thought in unison.

1 hours later……….

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all exhausted. They tried their best but couldn't even get close to his book. No amount of shuriken, justsu, tricks, or strategy could get to him. Kakashi just stood there reading his book, his eyes shining. I wonder what he is reading about.

"I say we do one final attack, we are all tired we can't drag this on forever," Sakura suggested. Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura suddenly charged forward to Kakashi at once pulling out kunei knives. Kakashi yawned, made a few quick hand signs, and Sakura was bound in ropes. Kakashi then disappeared and landed on top of Sasuke pinning him to the ground. Naruto quickly came to a stop. With his many experiences with Kakashi, he assumed there were traps around the area.

_No they got caught, what do I do? _Naruto thought. _If I could just distract him for a sec, Sasuke could grab the book._ Several seconds past, Kakshi looked up and smiled at Naruto._ Wait I have an idea……this might work._

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yelled hitting his hand against the ground. A large cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared away Sakura stood there looking confused.

For once Kakashi was caught off guard. _A shadow clone, didn't he say a summoning? Why would he make a clone of Sakura when she was already captured? _He looked down to where Sakura was bound. _She's gone? Was she a shadow clone? My sharingan didn't see it as a clone. _

During these few seconds of trying to figure out what Naruto did, Kakashi loosened his hold on Sasuke. Sasuke quickly moved and grab Kakashi's book and dove away. Kakashi gave a start, disappeared and stood 10 feet away from Sasuke holding his book. Sasuke looked down into his hand and saw the book was gone.

"Well done team," Kakashi said. "You got the book. Naruto, what did you do? Neither one of those Sakura's was a clone, and you didn't use a replacement jutsu. What did you do?"

Naruto took a breath and told the rest of his squad about the scroll from the beginning. Kakashi and Sakura looked shocked. Sasuke had his usual posture but Kakashi did notice that there was a bulge in his pants. Well, now we know he isn't gay.

"You created a scroll to summon females?" Kakashi asked.

"Not on purpose," Naruto said as he started backing up. Sakura was heading toward him with murder in her eyes. "Don't kill me Sakura."

"Interesting. I can't say it wasn't useful. I must be off. I will contact you again when we have our next meeting." Kakashi disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto ran toward the village as Sakura chased him trying to kill him.

_That buffoon, _Sasuke thought as he walked to back to Konoha. _Hmm,_ _I wonder if he would let me sign that scroll._

On top of a building in Konoha……………

"So he created that scroll," Kakashi said to Jiraiya.

"Yes and I need to sign it. It will give me material to write hundreds of books."

"Hundreds, huh," Kakashi said with a dreamy look in his eye. Jiraiya noticed this and pressed his advantage.

"If you help me of course, I could send you all of them for free for helping me with that inspiration."

Kakashi's eyes blazed with a new light. "I'm in," he said.

"Then we have much planning to do. Remember, Tsunade can't find out about this."

Late on the streets of Konoha……………..

Naruto was walking back to his home when he saw Neji. He started to wave but then dropped his arm. Neji had so much killing intent around him as he walked toward Naruto. Naruto quickly backed up. "Neji, how are you," he said nervously.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you. You pulled Hinata into a middle of fight while she was indecently dressed. For this, I shall restore honor to the clan by killing you."

_Gulp. What do I do? He is going to kill me. _Neji lunges at Naruto while activating his byakugan. Naruto was barely able to avoid it. Naruto threw some shuriken at him but Neji just spun and deflected them all. Naruto then quickly created 10 shadow clones and charged Neji. Neji just spun again and knocked them all down. The 10 clones disappeared in a puff of smoke

_Crap he has improved a lot._

_**Brat, think about his weaknesses.**_

_Like what, he's a perfect fighter._

_**Doesn't he have a crush to distract him?**_

_Wait. I think Ino said he liked the girl with the buns on his team._

_**Then summon her, she can distract him.**_

_Thanks you perverted fox._

_**Coming from the idiotic brat, that's a compliment.**_

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yelled hitting the ground. The usual cloud of smoke appeared. Neji came to a stop. _What is that idiot doing now? If he tried to summon Hinata again, I will kill him multiple times._

Neji looked through the smoke and saw that it was not Hinata but Ten-Ten. Though it wasn't the Ten-Ten he was use to seeing. Her hair was down from the usual two buns and it was long and silky. The biggest difference Neji saw was that she did not have her usual garments on. She only had pink silky undergarments on.

Ten-Ten looked up saw Neji, looked down at herself indecently exposed and screamed. Neji passed out with a nose bleed that Iruka would have been proud of. In this few seconds Naruto was gone.

Wow I loved this chapter. Good action sections with humor. I hope to start the next chapter soon. So many more kunoichi's out there. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to leave them. Thanks to everyone who commented on my story so far. It's hard to write chapters, so I may slow down a bit. Look for new ones on weekends. I may have some more during the weekday if my school doesn't give a ton of homework.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

"Crap, I'm late for training. Stupid Neji kept me out later then I should have been." Naruto grumbled running to the training field. Naruto ran past the ramen shop, stopped, and ran back. _There is always time for ramen._ "Old man, I need a bowl of ramen."

About 5 minutes later…………..

"That was good."

"Hey brat," a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw something that almost made him wet himself, the sadistic snake lady, Anko. He remembered at the chunin exams how she treats people. "Hello," Naruto said nervously. He smelled the sake on her. _Is she drunk?_

"You're that brat that hangsssss with Kakassshi, aren't you?" Anko asked her words slurring.

"He is my sensei, yes," Naruto replied. _Am I going to get hurt for something that's not my fault again?_ Before Naruto could do anything Anko walked away muttering something about getting Kakashi.

_That was strange. Oh shit, I'm really late now._

At the training field……………………

Naruto arrived shortly before Kakashi did. He wouldn't have gotten into any trouble but Saukra opened her big mouth and Kakashi gave Naruto sit-ups to do. 1000 sit-ups……

"Okay we are going to do another 3 on1 today. The objective this time is to pull down my mask," Kakashi said. The three genin gawked at him, except Sasuke who was pulling the emo look of not caring. Inside he was caring about it to. Before any of them could say anything, however, Kakshi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a small note.

The note said "Catch me if you can."

A while later…………….

"We finally got you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yelled as he, his many clones, Sakura, and Sasuke surrounded Kakashi. "That mask is coming off." His clones charge.

Kakashi uses his advance taijutsu to knock the clones away. Sakura chucked a kunei knife at him, which he catches. Sasuke uses the moment when Kakashi's hands are far apart to shoot a jet of fire at him. The fire hits the mark, but when it dies away only a bunt stump is there.

"Close," Kakashi said. They turned around and got hit by the Water Dragon Jutsu.

"Dang, he is just too strong," Sakura said. She stood up and shook some of the water off her.

"We need a plan," Sasuke said. "But even with a plan, he is always a step ahead of us."

"I have one but it might back fire on us," Naruto said. The other two looked at him in shock. _When does he have a plan?_ They gather together and Naruto tells them the plan, which gets him a smack on the head by Sakura.

"I don't think it's much of a plan but everything else didn't work. I say go ahead," Sasuke said.

"Well is Sasuke said its okay, I'm okay with it," Sakura quickly said.

"Okay let's do this," Naruto yelled. He got up and walked to Kakashi with the other 2 behind him. Kakashi raised his eyebrow as they approached. _What could they be doing?_

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yelled palming the ground.

_What, or who, is he summoning?_ Kakashi thought. He backed up and got into fighting position. Then when the smoke cleared he got a shock and then a deep feeling of dread.

It was Anko.

"Huh, what am I doing here…..hic," Anko said confused. She was still drunk.

"It's a dream and Kakashi is behind you," Naruto yelled.

Anko turned around and smiled. "Really this ssshould be fun. Kakassshi I'm here for my revenge."

Kakashi looked shocked and then the last thought passed through his mind. _I am going to kill Naruto._

The battle between Anko and Kakashi started. They first attacked each other with taijutsu moving at high speeds so the three genin couldn't see their movements. Anko summoned a snake that opened his mouth and swallowed Kakashi. Kakashi burst out with a quick fire jutsu, and attacked Anko with a water dragon. Anko substituted and appeared behind Kakashi kicking him in the side of the head. Kakashi also disappeared with a substitution jutsu and shot a fire jutsu at Anko. Anko quickly dodged and attacked Kakashi with a barrage of shuriken, which Kakashi dodged easily. That was just a decoy as Anko's real body appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him while her shadow clone did a binding Jutsu on him.

Kakashi was trapped and the shadow clone of Anko walked forward. "Now Kakassshi I will sssee what is under your mask, you wouldn't sssshow me when I asked you earlier today. I don't like talking no for an ansssswer."

_What? She was pissed at Kakashi just for him not showing her what his faced look like?_ The threes genin wondered as they watched from behind Kakashi as Anko's clone steeped forward and removed the mask.

The effect was almost immediate. The clone was hit by a force so hard that it disappeared in a puff of smoke. This broke the binding jutsu, and Kakashi appeared behind Anko and knocked her out and she fell to the ground.

Kakashi pulled his masked up and turned to face the three genin. "Well, technically it was your jutsu that pulled down my mask so you pass today's training," he said. "Oh, and Naruto."

"Yes sensei," Naruto replied.

"You better watch your back." Kakashi disappeared in a flash.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at each other. "Wow, we were so lucky that Anko had the same mission as us," Naruto said.

"But we still didn't see what was under his mask," Sasuke pointed out.

"It's all your fault Naruto," Sakura said, hitting Naruto in the head.

_How the heck is it my fault?_

On the streets of Konoha……………

"Are you serious Neji is that what really happened," Kiba said laughing. "Naruto got you both good."

"Shut up Kiba," Ten-Ten said.

"You probably wouldn't have thought it was funny when Hinata was summoned," Neji said.

"What do you mean," Kiba asked. _If Naruto did anything to Hinata, I will kill him. _Many people say this but no one has succeeded yet.

"The first time I saw him summon was when he summoned Hinata into a training field indecently dressed," Neji said angrily.

"NARUTO," Kiba roared.

At this point Naruto just happened to be walking up the street when they noticed him.

Naruto knew there was something wrong when he walked near Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba. He wasn't sure what until Ten-Ten rolled out a scroll, Neji activated his byakugan, and Kiba and Akamaru do the beast clone.

_What's going on?_

_**You're going to die.**_

_What?_

_**You should run.**_

It was too late. Before Naruto could run he got captured and got the worst beating of his life that day. When he woke up he was strapped to Konoha's flag pole by his underwear.

Well this chapter was fun writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas. Chapter will continually be added as I come up with ideas. So if you have one, don't hesitate to leave a review. Naruto finally got what was coming to him, though most of that was the foxes fault. GO KYUUBI!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

Naruto was running down the street yelling about what he normally does, he is going to be the hokage, beat everyone, and become the strongest ninja, and all the other stuff. When he suddenly stopped, and turned around.

"Konohamaru, that's not a way to follow someone. You are so obvious."

A pile of rocks in the middle of the city street suddenly disappeared, and in its place stood a short ninja with a long scarf and goggles. "Hey boss, how did you know it was me?"

"First rocks don't follow people around. Second, there are no rock piles in the middle of the streets. Third, you kept making noise."

"Sorry boss, I'll do better next time. So were you going?"

"Granny called me for something. She seemed in a bad mood so I got to hurry."

"Okay, cya boss" Konohamaru said as Naruto raced into the distance. _I wonder why Tsunade wants to see him. I should follow and see and practice my stealth skills._

At the hokage's office…………

"Naruto, how many people know about that scroll?!" Tsunade thundered. "Do you realize how bad this could be?!"

"Umm, a few do know," Naruto said and thinking back to the Jiraiya incident, "And yea I think I have an idea."

"Good, if this scroll got out people would be trying to sign it to summon females. That would cause mass panic and confusion."

_Naruto has a scroll that can summon female ninjas? _Konohamaru thought as he was peeking through a crack in the tile ceiling.

"Now that I finished yelling at you," Tsunade said, "Something else has to be taken care of." She picked up a paper weight and threw it through the ceiling hitting Konohamaru in the head. He promptly fell down from the ceiling onto the floor.

Shizune ran forward and quickly started healed Konohamaru because of all the blood everywere. "Tsunade, you can't go around beating kids senseless."

"I don't like people who spy," she said while Konohamaru started to get up. "I hoped you learned your lesson."

"I did hokage-sama, but what is the scroll you were talking about," Konohamaru asked eagerly.

Tsunade glanced and Shizune and Naruto. "Konohamaru, if you tell anyone about the scroll I will personally beat you into a pulp, understand."

"Ye..e..s hokage-sama," Konohamaru stammered.

"Now both of you, GET OUT!" Naruto and Konohamaru quickly left. Angering someone who could punch mountains out of the way, worse neuter you in about 20 different ways, is not the smartest idea in the world.

Outside in Konoha………

"So boss what's the scroll you guys were talking about."

"Thanks to a stupid person who lied to me, I accidentally created a summoning scroll that summons females."

_**Technically, I am not a person.**_

_Shut up you stupid fox._

"Wow," Konohamaru said, his eyes gleaming, "Can I sign it boss, please."

"No, you saw Granny, if I let you sign it we would both be killed," Naruto said.

"Then I have no choice. I msut take it from you and sign it." Konohamaru says, pulling out a kunai, he charges Naruto. Naruto steps to the side, hits Konohamaru on the head, takes the kunei, and laughs. Konohamaru falls to the ground. Naruto started to walk away, and then his famous foxy grin appeared. He took out a marker and turned Konohamaru over…………..

"Honerable grandson, are you all right?"

Konohamaru slowly opened his eyes and saw Ebisu standing over him. "Yea, I'm fine."

"No your not we must get you to a hospital at once." In a flash, Ebisu took Konohamaru to a hospital where he was immediately stuck in a bed. Ebisu made sure all the arrangments were set before leaving.

"You know, it was Naruto's fault that this happened," a voice said behind him.

Ebisu didn't even turn around. "I figured that Jiraiya."

"It was because of a new scroll Naruto has."

Ebisu turned, "What scroll?"

"Naruto has created a scroll that summons female ninjas," Jiraiya said. "Konohamaru found this out and tried to get the scroll……… to destroy it." He added that last little lie in there.

"What, that fox brat. He must be stopped."

"Konohamaru wouldn't have been able to destroy that scroll. It is fused with the fox's chakra. If you get it, give it to me and I'll destroy the scroll," Jiraiya continued to lie. Ebisu is falling for this bull, who knew he was this gullible.

"Understand Jiraiya, I will not fail to remove that perverted scroll." Ebisu disappeared in a flash.

_That was too easy_ Jiraiya thought. _Phase one completed._

Kakashi stepped out from a building. "You think he can get the scroll."

Jiraiya laughed. "Against Naruto, probably not, but there's a slight chance. He is only the first step. The true plan has just started."

Kakashi shrugged and went back to his new book Jiraiya just gave him.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru looked into a mirror and saw his face. The word Naruto could be heard all through the hospital.

Meanwhile in the training fields……………..

"Dang Neji and Kiba," Naruto fumed, "I will get my revenge on them somehow."

_**Just kill them and get it over with, besides someone is coming at you with murderous intent.**_

_Who?_

Suddenly Ebisu appeared in a flash. "You brat, give me that scroll or else I will take it by force."

"Closet-perv," Naruto yelled. "I will never let a pervert like you take it, Shadow Clone Jutsu." 20 Naruto clones appeared surrounding Ebisu. "Transform," they all cried and then in puffs of smoke, Ebisu was surrounded by naked blonde females with smoke covering certain areas. They all rushed forward and tried to grab Ebisu like the last time. This time, however, Ebisu threw them all off.

"Not this time brat, that scroll is too important."

_Crap what do I do?_

_**Here's what you do brat……….**_

_Wow that may actually work._

"Transform," Naruto yelled. He disappeared in a smoke cloud. Ebisu charged him and reached a hand in there to grab Naruto. His hand closed on flesh in the cloud.

"Hah, got you brat." The smoke cleared and it wasn't Naruto standing there, but Shizune. Ebisu had his hand on her chest. Shizune face flushed and Ebisu tried to explain.

Naruto watched this very short, but incredibly violent battle from a tree. It was too violent for me to put into words. It wasn't really a battle anyways, more like Ebisu getting destroyed. Naruto was laughing at Ebisu's pain. _I wonder if he realized before he went unconscious, Shizune was a summon, not a clone. Thanks for the help fox._

_**It was pretty funny.**_

Well this chapter is done. I used a lot of ideas from people's comments so keep them up. Your ideas may appear in later chapters. Right now the big plot it unfurling and everything is being set up. The major questions are still unknown.

What is Jiraiya's and Kakashi's plan?

What will Sasuke do?

What is Naruto's plan for Neji and Kiba?

Find out next time.

P.S. Thanks for all the good comments, keep them up. More may cause me to write faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

Naruto was currently running down the streets of Konoha being chased by three people, Tsunade, Shizune, and Ebisu. Shizune and Ebisu were both trying to kill Naruto because of what happened not to long ago. Tsunade was trying to kill him for using the scroll again.

In Konoha training fields………………………..

"Stupid adults," Naruto mumbled patching himself up. If it hadn't been for the nine tails's quick healing ability Naruto would be dead.

_**You're lucky I am inside of you.**_

_Shut up you stupid fox. It was your fault in the first place._

_**That's not very nice, then I'm not going to tell you whose heading you way.**_

_What, whose coming my way?_

_**I told you, I am not telling see for yourself.**_

Naruto looked in the distance and saw Sasuke walking toward him with his normal nonchalant attitude. _Something is different about him _Naruto thought as Sasuke neared him.

"Naruto, I need to ask you a couple questions," Sasuke said. _I need to know how to make a summoning scroll._

"Ha, the great Sasuke begs me for help," Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke seemed to ignore this, but a vein throbbed in his forehead. "How did you create that scroll and who did you get to sign it. I know you said the nine tails created the scroll, but doesn't it need a boss to sign it?

"Granny signed it when she was rushing through papers. I think you need a really powerful ninja to be the boss."

"Thanks, you idiot," Sasuke said before disappearing in a flash.

On top of mountain in Konoha……………

Jiraiya was using a pair of binoculars to spy on Naruto. His first minion Kakashi was off somewhere reading his book. The second minion, Ebisu (he doesn't know he is a minion) failed getting the scroll. Jiraiya was pondering how to get the scroll when Sasuke appeared.

"What do you want kid, I'm busy."

"Jiraiya-sama, I am a student of Kakashi and he has told me a lot about you. I was wondering if you would give me your autograph. It would be such a great honor."

"Anything if you leave quickly." Jiraiya was about to sign the paper when he stopped. _Oh, so that's his plan. Sneaky, he almost got me. _"Why do you want me to sign a summoning scroll?"

_Crap. He is on to me. _"I know how Naruto created his and I want to create one myself, but I need a powerful ninja to be the boss. So I thought Naruto has Tsunade, maybe you could be my scrolls boss."

"Why do you want to make a scroll, besides, without an inhuman chakra you can't create the binding seal."

"I already have plans on how to do that. I want to sign it to summon the person I want revenge on. What do I have to do to get you to sign the contract?

"Itachi?" _At least he isn't doing it for gay reasons. Hopefully not, he might have other plans for it, but it is not my concern. _"Kid, I will sign it on one condition……..

Back in the streets of Konaha…..

Naruto was just finished his ninth bowl of ramen and was heading for the gates of Konoha, when he tripped smacking is head on a rock.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled. As he was standing up, a shuriken flew by his head. "What the…!"

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Sasuke yelled from a rooftop.

"Sasuke, not you to," Naruto cried running out of the village with Sasuke close behind him.

In the forest outside of Konoha……….

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting for the scroll.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled summoning 20-30 clones. Sasuke quickly used a fire jutsu to dispel the clones. Naruto took this moment to attack from behind with punch, but he missed because Sasuke was tracking him with the sharingon.

"Naruto, this is it, I'm going to take that scroll." Sasuke's hand started to glow with electricity.

Naruto immediately created a clone and started to form the Rasengan. The two leaf ninjas were about to hit each other with their strongest attacks when suddenly…….

Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru came across them.

Both ninja completely ignored them and were about to clash when Shikamaru stopped them with his shadow jutsu.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you two doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke is trying to get the scroll," Naruto quickly told them.

"Scroll?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Long story," Kiba whispered to him.

Sasuke stopped trying to attack Naruto and Shikamaru released them. "This is not the time to be fighting," Shikamaru said, "The people from the sand village have just arrived for the tournament and we do not need this troublesome fighting."

"Shika is just upset because Temari is mad at him," Sakura said.

_Women are so troublesome._

"So were are the ninja now, is Garaa with them?" Naruto asked.

"They are relaxing from there long journey, and no the Hokage will not be here until the start of the tournament," Neji told him.

"Sasuke, why were you trying to get the scroll," Sakura asked, "Was Naruto misusing it again?

_Why that heck is everything my fault. Sasuke was the one attacking me._

Sasuke did not even bother to answer; he just kept a watch on Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth to say it wasn't his fault, but before he could say anything Sakura and Ino both hit him on his head.

"Naruto, don't even try it, it's always your fault," Ino said.

"Come on people lets stop the fighting. We are supposed to bring Naruto to the hokage. Then I have to go meet the sand ninja representative," Shikamaru said. "What a drag."

"No, Shika just wants to meet up with Temari," Kiba snickered.

"Oh the evil fan girl," Naruto said straining his mind of who Temari was.

"She is not evil, she is a representative of our ally village," Shikamaru said, slightly red.

Arguing continued, and Naruto was mad that everyone though all of this was his fault. _How can I get my revenge?_ A sudden evil thought ran through Naruto's mind that would have made the fox proud, or maybe it was the fox planting an evil thought into Naruto's mind. What ever the case was, it turned out like this.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Everyone turned as a cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto vanished. In his place, stood Temari.

Thing was she was relaxing in a hot spring resort so all she had on was a loose fitting robe. Shikamaru immediately went down with a nose bleed.

Naruto saw from the walls of Konoha a huge tornado appear around were his companions where. Laughing to himself he jumped down from the wall and started to the Hokage's office.

His laughter was short lived though, as he heard a sinister voice from behind him. "Brat." He turned around and his blood ran cold, there stood Anko.

"We haven't finissshed brat. You will pay for sssssummoning me there."

Naruto ran screaming down the streets of Konoha followed by Anko on a large snake. No one in the village tried to help Naruto because they all figured Naruto asked for it.

Ideas are slowly coming back. If more people leave ideas I might be able to include them in future chapters. Thanks to all that posted, good and bad reviews, all are welcomed.

Hope for more laughs in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

Konoha……………

More than once in the last couple of days, Naruto finds himself on the verge of death with only the fox's chakra sustaining him. After Naruto woke up he rubbed his head and looked around confused.

_What happened?_

_**You just got destroyed by the snake lady. I think the bite marks from her summons are still on your…..**_

_Stop. I remember now. Stupid, crazy, _(Bleep), _snake lady. I never do anything bad to her. It's like she is out to get me._

"Hello," giggled a voice from behind him. Naruto suddenly turned around and spotted a young girl behind him. She was a little younger then he was by maybe a year or two, she had bright green eyes and long blonde hair flowing down on her back swaying slightly in the breeze.

_**She is pretty cute brat.**_

_SHUT UP!!_

"Hello," Naruto replied, he never gets nervous talking to random people, "Who are you?"

"You're pretty funny," she said, ignoring his question. "I saw you being chased by the giant snake down the street and I came to see what happened to you."

"You're the only one," grumbled Naruto. "Why did you follow me?"

"Umm…..." the girl said blushing deeply. "I…well…..think….your………mumble……..cute." She blushed even deeper and disappears in a flash.

_Wow she likes me?_

_**Do not let your guard down brat, she is not what she appears, she managed to sneak up on us and even I did not notice.**_

_You're probably just getting old and senile._

_**One day brat, I am going to kill you.**_

At the opening day of the tournament………..

"First I would like to welcome everyone from our allied villages to Konoha," Tsunade spoke to the crowd of ninjas and nobles. "I hope everyone………………."

Naruto did not hear much more then that he was too excited over the tournament and was eager for it to start. He never did like boring speeches anyways. He looked around and saw that girl he had spoke to early looking at him. He smiled at her and she quickly looked away blushing.

_Wow, I have never had any girl look at me like that._

The fox was busy smashing his head against the wall from Naruto's stupidity.

...Now lets draw the pairs for the first round of the tournament," Tsunade finished.

At the tournament arena……..

The electronic screen was randomly shuffling the contestants from the different villages. Everyone was waiting anxiously to hope that they get to fight first.

The first fight is between Shikamaru vs. Kato, a ninja from the grass country.

"What a drag, why do I have to go first," the ever excited Shikamaru said as he entered the Arena.

"Let the first match begin," said a ANBU ninja who was acting as the referee.

The grass ninja quickly pulled out a bunch of needles and through them at Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolled out of the way and attacked Kato with his shadow. Kato jumped back avoiding the shadow by inches.

Kato pulled out an umbrella and through it into the air. "Ninja Art: Rain of Blades." The umbrella opened and thousands of needles fell from it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru made a few quick hand signs. "Shadow Barrier," Shikamaru said, and his shadow covered him like an iron curtain and the needles bounced off of it.

Instantly after the last needles hit the shadow barrier launched out as a normal shadow and captured the grass ninja. The shadows then started to climb of Kato and start to move to his neck.

"I surrender," Kato yelled.

"First round victor: Shikamaru," the ANBU ninja said.

The next match was already being decided by the computer. The two names that appeared were…."Naruto vs Suzuki."

'ALRIGHT, it's my turn," Naruto yelled as he bounded into the arena. He glanced up to see his opponent. "Gah, it's you," as he saw the blond hair girl he met earlier.

"Cool, I didn't think we would fight first round."

"Match begins."

"I'm not going easy on you," Naruto said as he rushed forward. Suzuki smiled and made a few quick hand signs. A giant stone hand appeared from the ground and headed to Naruto. It smashed into Naruto and threw him backwards.

"That all you got Naruto," giggled Suzuki. The Naruto that was sent back disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What!"

"Above you." Suzuki looked up and saw 5 Narutos above her. She managed to jump out of the way before Naruto could capture her.

Suzuki made a few hand signs. "Wind style: Raging Vortex Jutsu," she said. A giant tornado engulfed Naruto and his clones throwing them against the wall. 4 out of the 5 disappeared in puffs of smoke.

_Damn, she is strong._

_**Brat, use her weaknesses against her.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Do this…..**_

_Wow that may work._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled creating 5 clones. All of the clones charged forward.

Suzuki started to make a few hand signs.

"Hey Suzuki," Naruto yelled. "You're kind of cute."

_What!?_ thought all the female ninjas in the spectators.

Suzuki blushed and fumbled the hand signs. The Naruto clones took this opening to attack. All of his shadow clones charged forward and grabbed her arms and legs.

"What," she asked. "You used my feelings."

'Yeah," Naruto mumbled. "Sorry about that."

Silver chakra started to leak out of Suzuki, and then started to gush out. The clones holding her down were blown away by the pure chakra.

'What's happening," asked Tsunade to the grass village representative.

"She is the vessel to the 5 tail weasel," he said. "She must be accessing it."

_Naruto be careful _thought Tsunade

Suddenly the shadow under Suzuki shot forward and attacked to Naruto's shadow.

"I can't move, what is this?" Naruto asked trying to struggle.

"The weasel allows me to copy other ninja's jutsu that I have seen," Suzuki replied. "Now try this."

She lifted her arm and the silver chakra started to form a ball of energy at the end of her hand. "I am not sure what this attack does but our research has proven it has a wide area range."

_Crap what am I going to do?_

_**I can generate enough chakra in one of your arms to do a summoning jutsu. Summon a toad to block the attack.**_

_Okay, it's better then nothing._

The red chakra swarmed into Naruto's right arm and exploded out of it. The ground to Naruto's right was blown away and left a gash.

'What?!" Suzuki yelled, "You have a demon too?"

'Yea," Naruto yelled.

"It's too late for you." The beam of silver chakra shot out of her hand at Naruto just as Naruto hit the ground for the summoning.

A giant cloud of smoke, dust, and chakra clouded the entire arena.

First you need to know what happened before I continue. Naruto's arm was so condensed with chakra it had an unexpected summoning. I will slow down the few seconds before the smoke to show you what happened.

Naruto hit the ground as the chakra left Suzuki's hand. The enormity of the chakra could not be contained in one summoning, so multiple summons were created.

Every female ninja in the arena and in the spectators was summoned from that one summon jutsu, including Naruto's friends, Suzuki, Tsunade, ANBU females, and more.

Before anyone could act the beam hit them all.

Now back to the story to see what happened.

When the smoked cleared everyone had a sight to behold. Every female Ninja in the arena was completely naked. All the ninjas and spectators fainted from massive nosebleeds.

Except for Kakashi, who saw the entire event through his sharingan and managed to pull out a video recorder. He put it away before he succumbed to a massive nosebleed,

Naruto who had the best view from behind all the female was in heaven. The last thing he heard was the screams of many females and his last thought before the massive nosebleed….

_Life is good._

This chapter was fun. It took awhile to get all my ideas in order and to think of names that work. Thanks to all who left reviews and for waiting patiently for this chapter. If you have any good ideas I would love to hear them. If I use your idea, I will mention you name at the end of the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

Naruto woke up in a Konoha hospital bed. "Ah, you're awake," a voice said to his left. Naruto turned and saw Kakashi sitting on a chair reading his book.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto said. "What happened?"

"After your little act yesterday, many people were hospitalized from massive blood lost."

"It was the foxes fault."

_**It was yours.**_

"Anyway, the other villages know about the scroll. Now, why were you doing a summoning in front of everyone?"

"I was trying to summon a toad to block the blast Suzuki sent out and it didn't work out," Naruto said sheepishly. "What did that beam do anyways?"

"That beam was the five-tailed weasel's special ability to cause discord and chaos. It was a cloth removing beam. So when you summoned everyone, well you saw the results."

"Are they mad?"

_Wow this kid is dense. _"Well let me put it this way, after we moved you to the hospital and the victims found cloths, we had to station most of the male ANBU and Jounin around the hospital to keep them from killing you."

"Crap."

_Good thing is, Jiraiya got a lot of research for his books. He already wrote the one I'm reading now and it's good._

"What about the tournament?"

"You and Suzuki both fainted so it was a double knockout."

"Who won?"

"It was…….."

A loud NOOOOOOOOOOOO was heard all the way through Konoha and part of the country side.

Next day……

"NARUTO, come back here," Sakura yelled chasing after him. They were followed by a few more females, including Tsunade. As they were running down Konoha all the men who saw them clapped for Naruto as they passed.

_This is it, I hate this place now. _"Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke swallowed him up.

All the women stopped. _Is he insane, he is going to summon other people to kill him. _Tsunade thought?

Suddenly, a large toad leapt out of the smoke with Naruto desperately clinging to his back. They quickly bounded out of Konoha and into the forest.

In the forest…

"Thanks," Naruto gasped to the toad. "You think you could go slower next time?" The toad smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Now what to do?_

_**Have some more fun.**_

_Shut up you stupid fox, you just keep getting me in more trouble._

_**I could tell you how to destroy the scroll.**_

_HOW DO I DO IT?_

_**I said I could, I didn't say I would.**_

_I hate you._

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked up, "Ero-sensei, what are you doing here?"

A vein throbbed in Jiraiya's head. "I was just heading to town to drop off my latest book."

"I can't go back to the village for awhile, a ton of females want to kill me now."

"Well, your stunt did give me a lot of material to write with. I suppose I could protect you and try to smooth things over with Tsunade."

"Thanks a lot Ero-sensei," Naruto said. The vein throbbed again in Jiraiya's head.

Back in Konoha…….

Turns out Jiraiya couldn't keep his promise. When they entered the village a swarm of kunoichi's attacked. When Jiraiya saw Tsunade running at him, he fled, with the last memory of Tsunade getting mad at him. See earlier Chapter. So Naruto was defenseless. His screams were heard all over Konoha. All the men who heard it prayed silently and thanked him for making their lives worthwhile.

After a couple days in the hospital……

Naruto was finally leaving the hospital. Normally the fox's chakra would have allowed him to recover after one night's sleep but the damage he took was far too great. It was rumored that Tsunade neutered him again, and again, and again. Naruto was grateful that when he woke up he still had his manhood.

As he was walking out of the hospital, a blond haired ninja jumped down from the roof next to him.

"You!" Naruto shouted. "It was your fault I was almost killed. Why the heck did you have to use that beam."

"How is it my fault, you're the one who used the pervy summoning jutsu!" Suzuki yelled back. "I had no idea what would happen!"

"You shouldn't have used it then!"

"At least I didn't have to use a pervy jutsu."

"What are you talking about; your jutsu was the most perverted jutsu ever. Even Ero-sensei could never have dreamed up that move."

"The weasel is a trickster, all we knew was that it was a powerful beam with a wide range, we didn't know….."

Naruto didn't here much after that because the fox started talking to him.

_**She likes you, kiss her!**_

_WHAT, shut up you stupid fox!!_

_**If you don't kiss her I will hurt you.**_

_You can't do anything in that cage._

_**You think so huh. **_Suddenly Naruto's mind was full of very perverted things between him and Suzuki. Ettchi people use your imagination. Naruto tried to ignore them but they started flashing between images faster and became more XXX rated.

_**Kiss her and it will stop.**_

_NOOOOOOO!!_

Suzuki stopped ranting and noticed that Naruto was getting red in the face. "Are you feeling okay Naruto?" She steeped forward and put her hand on his forehead. "You do seem a little warm, are you catching a cold?"

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to ignore all the "suggestive" images running through his head. "NO, I'm fine," he gasped.

"You sure, you do seem…." Suzuki started. Naruto couldn't take it any longer; he moved forward and kissed Suzuki on the lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Naruto stammered.

Suzuki turned very dark red. Then suddenly "PERVERT." She slapped him across the face and ran off.

Naruto followed trying to explain but she kept running and screaming pervert and throwing anything she could find at him. Naruto had already been his twice by flower pots.

All the villagers looked up as they past sawing Naruto chasing a young girl who was screaming pervert. I wonder what they thought.

When they passed Kakashi, who was on his way to the book store, he looked up and thought, _the storms of springs,_ then went back to reading his book.

Okay this chapter is done. I am now officially out of ideas. If anyone has ideas I need them. Otherwise, you might have to wait a month for the next chapter. Why did so many people want Naruto to summon toads again? Oh well, popular demand called for it. Keep reading and reviewing, I love reading the reviews and they make this all worth writing.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author note

In a closed room in Konoha……….

"Suzuki do you know what you were supposed to be doing?" asked a man in dark robes.

"I'm sorry," Suzuki said. "He startled me."

"You almost jeopardized the mission!" roared the man. "You better fix the mess you caused or the consequences will be dire," he hissed.

Suzuki shrank back. "Yes, sir," she whispered.

Outside Naruto's house………

Naruto was tied up and hanging from a tree by a rope over a massive fire, while Sakura added more wood to it while the other kunoichi watched.

"Let me explain Sakura!" cried Naruto.

"How can you explain what you did to that poor girl?!" yelled Sakura, red with fury. "Not only did you probably scar her for life you also made tensions between villages. Her village all thinks that one of our ninjas was trying to rape theirs."

"I told you it was a misunderstanding………" wailed Naruto.

After about an hour of this Ten-Ten through a kunai and cut Naruto down, he promptly fell on his head.

"Naruto, you better make it up to her," Ino said.

"What?! Why should I do anything?" This remark got him a whap across the back of his head from Sakura.

"You scared her Naruto and treated her badly, after all it is obvious she likes you," Sakura said.

"Naruto if you don't make it up to her in some way we are going to put you back up in that tree," Ino said as they all walked away.

_I am so screwed _Naruto thought.

Later that day…………….

_What the heck am I going to do to make it up to her?_

_**Take her on a date.**_

_What?_

_**It is obvious she likes you.**_

_No she doesn't._

_**Your thicker then most rocks. She has a huge crush on you.**_

_You think so? So what should I do on a date?_

_**I'm an all powerful fox demon, how would I know what inferior humans do on dates? Ask that masked buffoon you call a teacher.**_

_Ok, Ok, don't get your fur in knots. "He knew what a date was in the first place."_

_**I heard that brat. **_The fox broke connection with Naruto and went back to his cell to read the next chapter of his favorite manga, Ayu Mayu.

Outside of Konoha………

_Okay, lets see. Kakashi said a picnic is a cheap way to apologize and can work for most mistakes._

_**Hey brat, how are you going to get her here?**_

_I have no choice, I have to do THAT jutsu._

_**Yes.**_

"Here goes nothing. Summoning Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared.

"Hey Suzuki," Naruto said.

"What the, did you just summon me?" Suzuki demanded.

"Yea, I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier."

"Well, it was more out of shocked, I didn't really……voice becomes softer hate it."

Naruto smiled. "Well come on I have some food ready we can enjoy ourselves."

"Ok," said Suzuki smiling.

Not known to the young couple a group of ninjas were watching them from the woods nearby.

"Well Naruto seems to be taking her on a date," Sakura said.

"Wow, I never knew Naruto had it in him," Kiba said.

"This is such a drag, why did you take me here," Shikamaru said leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Shush Shikamaru, we need to see how well Naruto does on this date," Ino responded.

"Why." No one bothered to answer him.

"Look, look," Ten-Ten said. "Suzuki is making her move."

Everyone stopped talking and watched. Suzuki scooted closer to Naruto and clutched his arm. Naruto gulped and looked at her and smiled. Suzuki smiled back at him and clutched him closer. Then, they started moving their faces together, all the ninja's watching held their breath, then finally Naruto and Suzuki kissed.

"Wow he did……" Kiba stopped in mid sentence. Everyone knew why. There was suddenly a huge murderous intent coming from behind them. Everyone reached into their pocket for their weapon and turned around.

It was Hinata.

Her murderous intent was obvious and she was doing nothing to hold it back. Everyone backed away. No one seemed to notice that Naruto and Suzuki left.

"Hinata, calm down," Shino said. His bugs were leaking out of his body sensing the danger and getting ready to protect their home at all cost.

Hinata looked at him and then walked away back to the Hyuga household.

"What was that about?" Ino said.

"You think she likes Naruto?" Sakura responded.

Following Hinata home……

_Wow, I never felt that way before. I really like Naruto but I can never speak my feelings about him. I wonder if Suzuki even cares about him, it seemed to coincidental for her to be accepting after that incident without knowing him as much as the rest of us._

**Auther Note**

Thanks to everyone that submitted ideas. It is finally summer, so I have more time to write. I am having a harder time coming up with ideas but they are coming back to me. I like to thank these people who gave me great ideas.

Baka Mcgee

WhatDoYouMeanImDrunk

Azteklord

Also everyone who posted that they liked/hated/indifferent my story I always appreciated your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author Note

"Hinata, do not forget to pass the message to Neji if you see him."

"Yes father," Hinata called back. Hinata was leaving the Hyuga household to do some errands for her father. It was past noon and Hinata did not wake up early having spent most of the night thinking about yesterday's events.

_I wonder what I can do to get Naruto to notice me, _she thought when suddenly a bag was pulled over her and she was dragged away by a group of people.

At Naruto's house…………..

Naruto was just waking up having spent most of the night around the village with Suzuki. He started walking to the kitchen to make his usual breakfast of ramen not really paying attention to what he was doing until he noticed he was pouring boiling water on his foot.

"OWWWWWW," Naruto yelled.

_**Nice move brat.**_

_Shut up, I'm tired._

_**Having too much fun last nigh?**_

_Nothing happened last night._

_**Really? **_The fox rolled his movie projector in his cage so that Naruto could see the slow moving replay of his kiss.

_So? That was all the happened._

The slide show continued and Naruto saw himself and Suzuki doing very XXX rated things.

_THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!_

_**That's because you're a wimp and wouldn't go farther.**_

_I hate you so much._

Meanwhile, back to Hinata………….

All Hinata could see was the inside of the bag. She could hear muffled voices outside the bag but could not recognize any of them.

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered. She was hoping to see through the bag to her kidnappers. All she could see was chakra surrounding her.

_They must have infused the bag with chakra to block my Byakugan. All I can do is wait, _She thought. After what seemed like hours in that dark bag she felt herself stop and the bag was opened. She blinked against the bright light and as her eyes adjusted she saw her kidnappers and gasped. It was………….

Back in the darken room…………..

"I heard you are carrying out the plan perfectly Suzuki," the strange man said. "I was pleased with the news."

"Thank you sir," Suzuki said. "But I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Do I really have to continue with the mission? Can't someone else do it?"

"WHAT?!" roared the man. His anger shook the walls and caused Suzuki to back up with fear. "You wouldn't happen to develop personal feelings with the target, WOULD YOU?!"

"No, sir," Suzuki said backing away.

"Good. You know what will happen if you fail." He turned around and left through a door.

_What a douchebag_ she thought.

Back to Naruto………….

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the training field for Sakura and Kakashi.

"Man, I know Kakashi-sensei is always late, but where is Sakura?" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke, in his emoness, did not respond and just sat under a tree. He is probably hot wearing all thopse black cloth on a hot sunny day.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared and waved to them. "Sorry I'm late, you see………."

"No one cares anymore why your late anymore," Naruto burst out. "Where is Saukra?"

"Sakura told me this morning she had an important mission to do, so she can not join us today."

"So what are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just a simple teamwork exercise," Kakashi responded.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and sparks flew from each of their eyes,

Naruto: _I will surpass him and become stronger then him._

Sasuke: _I will get that scroll for Jjiraiya._

"The exercise will be simple." Suddenly Kakashi moved at lighting speed. Before Naruto and Sasuke knew what had happened they both connected from Sasuke's right wrist to Naruto's left wrist with a rope about a meter long..

"What are you doing," Naruto asked pulling at the rope.

"That is chakra infused rope," Kakashi responded. "You won't be able to break it. You mission is to go to the other side of the forest and pick up a package from on old man at a small cottage." Kakshi disappeared before they could ask questions.

One hour later………….

Naruto and Sasuke were almost to the other side of the forest. It took so long because of the 30 or so fights they had that ended up with Naruto dragged into a river and Sasuke thrown onto the ground.

Favorite fight was this………………..

"Naruto, hurry up. You're so weak."

"Shut up, I'm stronger then you."

"Ha, you were so weak you couldn't even get to the last round in the tournament to fight me."

"I had to fight a stronger opponent then you."

"Nah, she was pretty weak." Sasuke turned and ducked as Naruto threw a fist at him.

"Do not insult my friends."

"I didn't realize you were so emotional." smirked Sasuke.

"Oh yea, you are emotional when it comes top you parents."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Naruto smiled performed a few hand signs. "Say hi to your mom Sasuke. Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke surrounded him.

"NARUTO, what are you doing!" said Sasuke.

The cloud parted and there stood a woman who looked amazing like Sasuke. 'Sasuke, is that you?"

Sasuke was frozen on the spot. Then suddenly he punched the woman square in the face. The women disappeared in her place was Naruto.

"How did you know it was me?"

"First, that's not what my mother looked like."

"Dang, I never knew what she looked like."

"Second, the rope was still attached to you," Sasuke said. "Idiot."

Back to the present………………

Naruto and Sasuke were freed from the ropes by Kakashi after they handed him his package.

"Good job guys," Kakshi said opening the package.

"Kakashi-sensei what item where we suppose to get for this mission?"

Kakashi held up the item. It was the latest novel for Make out Paradise. "I have been waiting for it a long time. I just was too lazy to get it myself." He disappeared before Naruto or Sasuke could respond.

Back to Hinata……….

Hinata looked up and saw……………………

"Sakura?" she gasped.

"Sorry about kidnapping you Hinata but we are going to help you," Sakura said gesturing to Ino and Ten-Ten.

"Help with what?"

"Boy trouble," Sakura said grinning.

Back at the Hyuga house hold...

_Were is Hinata? _Hiashi thought.

The plot is getting good. Thanks to everyone who commented, the more comments the faster the ideas role in. Doesn't matter if it's a negative comment, I just like reading it. For future reference

I will never use fem Gaara. EVER!

Thought the idea to summon the females from the Akatsuki's and Orochimaru's group does sound interesting…………


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

Author Note

At Konoha ramen stand………..

Naruto was just finishing his forth bowl of ramen and was just about to order a fifth when suddenly Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Naruto, quick, I need you to go to the Hokage's office immediately. There is an important mission for us," Kakashi said and disappeared.

During this quick and sudden arrival, Naruto spilled his hot ramen all over his lap. He was dancing around and yelling in pain for five minutes while Ayame handed him napkins. After this sideshow, which attracted a good number of people watching and laughing, Naruto ran to the Hokage's office grumbling.

At the Hokage's office………

"Naruto, your late," Tsunade said as Naruto rushed in.

"It wasn't…" Naruto began but Tsunade cut him off.

"We don't have time for your excuses," Tsunade said. "There is important news." She turned to Kakashi and Sasuke who were standing to the side. "Kakashi, your team will follow Gai's team to apprehend a spy who was recently sighted leaving Konoha, so I need you to leave immediately. Most importantly, being the spy back alive, we need to question him."

"Understood," Kakashi said. He did a quick seal hit the ground with his hand. A ninja dog appeared from a cloud of smoke. "I need you to follow Gai, you know his smell." The dog sniffed the air and jumped out the window with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto following it.

In the forest……….

"Kakashi, why isn't Sakura here?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't locate her and time was short."

The ninja dog ahead of them suddenly called back, "They are just in this clearing up ahead."

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi ran ahead and entered the clearing. Straight ahead of them stood Gai, Lee, and Neji, all who were sweating and panting. Ahead of them stood a female ninja with flaming red hair, what was worse was that she was completely covered by black marks that seamed to twist and grow covering her skin.

"A curse seal," Kakashi said starting forward. The female ninja turned and saw them then disappeared. Gai turned around and saw them. "She ran away when she saw reinforcements from my famed rival."

Kakashi sighed. "She had to be one of Orochimaru minion is she has that cursed mark."

"Yes, once that marked appeared her power sky rocketed, I was about to use the gates when you arrived."

While Kakashi and Gai were talking, Naruto turned to Lee. "Hey fuzzy brows, were is Ten-Ten?"

Lee shrugged, "We could locate her."

_Strange, _Naruto thought. _A lot of girls seemed to be missing. _He suddenly pictured something bad. _Maybe they are out to get me because of that scroll. I'm going to die._

"Head back to Konoha," Kakashi called back. "We need to inform Tsuande."

Back at the Hokage's office………

"She got away," Tsunade said sighing. "We can't let Orochimaru get that information."

"We do have one option," Kakashi responded.

"What is that?"

"Can you put a sealing jutsu onto the floor of a room with ANBU guards, I will be right back."

Tsunade nodded and looked suspecially at Kakashi. "You don't mean?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Tsunade had just gotten everything ready in the Konoha interrogation HQ when Kakashi walked through the door, followed by Naruto. "I brought Naruto."

"Naruto, we need your help," Tsunade said.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. "What do I need to do, protect royalty, spy on enemies, save a village……?"

"No," Tsunade interrupted. "We need you to bring that spy you saw earlier today, to this room."

"How am I suppose to find her?," Naruto asked.

With those words Tsuande smacked her face and Kakashi sighed. "Naruto," he said, "Think carefully."

10 minutes later…………….

Naruto was still thinking and Tsuande was getting impatient.

10 more minutes later……..

"I got it," Naruto said and Tsunade looked up. "I just need to borrow one of Kakashi's ninja dogs to…………." This remark got him smacked across the face with an empty sake bottle of Tsunade's.

"Naruto," said Tsunade through gritted teeth. "You need to summon her into this room so we can capture her."

"Oh," Naruto said as he realized what he needed to do. He stepped forward, made a few hand signs and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A could of smoke appeared and the seal on the floor of the room glowed green. When the smoked cleared the female ninja was standing in the middle of the seal unable to move.

"Thank you Naruto," Tusande said. "You can go now."

Naruto grumbled something about not being bale to do anything important and left to go nurse the massive blood flow from his head.

Kakashi watched him leave. _I really need that scroll, what has Jiraiya been up to. He was supposed to tell me the next part of the plan._

Where all the girls are………..

"So you think she is ready for Naruto," Sakura asked.

"I think she is good," Ten-Ten said turning to Ino. "Are all the other steps taken care of?"

Ino nodded. "There is only one thing left." All the girls had an evil smile on their faces. All Hinata could do is watch and wonder what they have planned.

At the Hokage's office………

Tsunade and Kakashi were talking about what they had learned after the interrogation team had finished with the spy.

"So there is a main traitor in the city who is after Naruto," Tsunade said. "I need you to inform the investigation team and conduct searches secretly as to not tip off the intruder."

Kakashi nodded. "Any idea who it is?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, we need to investigate all villages that have representatives still hear from after the tournament."

Back to Naruto………..

Naruto sighed; it was the time of the month to go shopping again. It was one of his least favorite things to do. He could deny it no longer, he was completely out of ramen. After walking through the store and gathering a couple of every type of ramen they had he left and started heading home. HE turned a corner and ran into Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said cheerfully. "Where were you this morning? We had a mission to do."

"Naruto, we need you to come with us," Sakura responded.

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid Naruto and just come," said Ino pulling out rope.

_Oh shit. It was true; they are going to kill me._

_**Run brat, if you die it will be troublesome for me.**_

Naruto took off in the other direction as fast as he could carrying a couple bags of instant ramen. Ino and Sakura took off after him. He yelled out for help as he was running over the roof tops but everyone who saw him thought he had summoned them inappropriately again and they did not want to die.

Sorry folks, this chapter is over. I know your all disappointed because you love this story so much. I'm working on ideas to fill more chapters so thanks for being patient.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Fox Talking**_

_**Fox Thinking**_

At the Hokage;s office………..

Naruto had managed to escape Ino and Sakura by escaping into the Hokage's office. Not before getting a bunch of bruises for various reasons. He tripped multiple times and hit his head again varies things and some women of Konoha would throw things at him as he passed for no reason. Tsunade was busy patching up Naruto in her office.

"Naruto, what did you do this time," Tsunade asked using a medical jutsu to heal Naruto's head.

"I didn't do anything," Naruto said. "They just started chasing me."

"Did you do anything with that summoning again?" Tsunade demanded.

"NO!" Naruto almost yelled. "I didn't do anything. I wish I had never made that scroll; it's made my life suck. I should have just given the scroll to Ero-sensei."

Tsunade exchanged a panic look with Shinzune. _He must never get his hands on that scroll, _Tsunade thought. _It would end life as we know it. _"Now Naruto, there is no need to be hasty, we think we found away to destroy the scroll. Tomorrow, your team will go to see if you can destroy it."

Naruto's face broke into a grin. "Yes, I can finally get rid of this cursed scroll.

_**You know you enjoyed it, didn't that scroll give you good times.**_

_NOOO, should up you stupid fox, it was all your fault._

_**You didn't like those memories. **_Naruto suddenly relived the events of the past. He saw Hinata in nothing but a towel, he saw the massive summon during the tournament…….

Naruto's nose suddenly erupted into a massive nosebleed that even Iruka could never have done.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled startled was the last thing Naruto heard before blacking out.

At Naruto's house………

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. _Ouch, what happened?_

_**You passed out brat, that old hap brought you back to your house.**_

_It was your fault I passed out._

_**Your are such a baby, you're not even old enough to see a few naked girls.**_

Naruto and the fox were arguing so hard that neither of them noticed a figure appear at the window.

Outside Naruto's house………...

"I can't believe you did that Ino," Sakura said.

"It's only temporary," Ino replied.

"What did you do," Ten-Ten asked.

"It's a new jutsu I learned, it temporary removes certain inhibitors so that ninja's can do things that they would be too scared to do in the first place."

"So what did you do," Ten-Ten asked.

"She removed her shyness inhibitors," Sakura said while Ino nodded.

Back at Naruto's house……

Naruto didn't even notice the stranger get behind him. Suddenly he felt hands wrap around eyes. "Guess who," a voice whispered in his ear. Naruto almost jumped 10 feet in the air and hit his head against the ceiling.

He backed up into a corner and saw Hinata sitting on his bed. "Hiiinata what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

Hinata giggled, "I'm here to see you Naruto." She got up and walked to him.

"Hinata, you aren't mad at me are you?" Naruto asked remembering that one event.

"Of course not Naruto, why would I ever be mad at you," Hinata said getting close, her face less than a foot from Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto's door burst open and a long main of flowing blond hair came into view. "Hey Naruto," Suzuki called. "I was wondering if you wanted……..to….." She saw Hinata close to Naruto who was backed up in a corner. She immediately pulled out a kunai and threw it at Hinata. Hinata jumped back to avoid it."

"What are you doing with my boyfriend," Suzuki yelled out charging toward Hinata. She collided into Hinata and both girls flew out the open window.

Naruto was still stunned from the events and lost consciousness. However, this time the fox was ready, he took control as Naruto's consciousness faded away.

_**Stupid brat,**_ the fox thought, _**I want to see this.**_ He walked to the window and peered out at the scene.

_**Cat Fight!**_

Outside of Naruto's house…………

Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten were watching Hinata and Suzuki fighting. Both girls were using all their strength to defeat each other. Hinata was trying to get close to use her gentle fist and Suzuki was using wind jutsus to keep a distance. Suddenly, the expression on Hinata changed. She suddenly started fighting differently and was more conservative.

"Oh no, the jutsu is wearing off," Ino said, "Let's get out of here." Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten, dashed off. At this point Naruto gains consciousness back and takes control away from the fox. He saw both girls fighting and jumped down between them.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled.

Both girls saw the guy they liked between them and stopped their attacks. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata this isn't like you, what happened?"

Hinata blushed and told them what had happened since she was kidnapped. Suzuki made a fist and said, "Those BLEEP, how dare they try to steal my boyfriend."

Hinata apologized repeatedly to Naruto and Suzuki and all three of them thought of an idea to punish them. This idea focused around Naruto's special ability.

The next day……

Ten-Ten, Ino, and Sakura had an unpleasant day when they were randomly summoned into the middle of an isolated men's bath outside of Konoha to the user's amusement.

Author Note: This chapter is done, thanks for being patient. I am in college and my free time is limited. I also had writers block for awhile with this story and I didn't want to write a really crappy chapter. I hope all you readers liked this one.


	14. Author Note

I am posting this because of recent messages I have been receiving about this story.

First I would like to mention that I am planning to continue this story, even after all this time. I just have been busy, with college, work, friends, and girls so I never found time to really get working on this story.

Second, the few times I have tried to sit down and right two things happen. The first, I get interrupted with something important or second, I can't think of anything. My mind Just goes blank and I want to hit my head against a wall because i can't connect current scene with location. I got about half a page written.

I know exactly how I want this story to end in the last chapter, but I have no idea how to get there. If any of you amazing people who still read this story want to throw me some ideas. I would definitely consider them. Just make sure that when you post ideas keep them within these guidelines.

1. Do not mention anything rated M or higher. I would like to keep this relatively clean. Do not reply to this and tell me what I have written in the past, I already know. **(Send it to him anyways.)**

2. This is a comedy/action, so no giant bloody fights and so forth. **(Even though everyone loves those.)**

Also since I now seem to have moderate skills in English, I plan to go back and actually fix all the spelling/grammar mistakes I have made. ** (He said he would do that over a year ago, still hasn't)** I hope that when I finish this crazy story you all will be satisfied with the ending.

**P.S.**

**Greetings from the Kyuubi**


End file.
